moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Romeo Whitechapel
Romeo Whitechapel, a dokładniej mówiąc Romeo Jefferz Whitechapel, to młody człowiek, najprawdopodobniej pochodzenia brytyjsko-japońskiego w wieku siedemnastu lat, który niedawno przeprowadził się do Metropolii, gdzie to wiódł zwyczajne nastoletnie życie, przepełnione przeciętnymi problemami typowego uczniaka i zjadacza chleba typu. "Brak czegoś fajnego w telewizji", "Nauczyciel nie chce zaokrąglić rocznej matmy z 1.27 do dwóch" czy "Kolejny rok, kiedy twoją jedyną dziewczyną jest ręka". Problemów jako tako rodzinie nie sprawiał, choć śmieci wynosić mu nie chciało, a i po węgiel szedł równie radośnie co na pogrzeb. Jego ojciec Jonathan pracował jako nauczyciel, a Yahiko, jego matka pełniła funkcję radcy prawnego. Jego życie było po prostu takie jak jego rówieśników, jednak cały spokój zakończył się w dzień jego siedemnastych urodzin, gdzie podczas przyjęcia stracił przytomność na oczach wszystkich na nim obecnych. Przyczyna tego błyskawicznie wyszła na jaw, kiedy to w szpitalu stwierdzono u niego nowotwór z przerzutami na płucach, żołądku i mózgu. Błyskawicznie określono czas jaki mu pozostał i jako wynosił niecałe trzy miesiące, maksymalnie... Romeo dość szybko przyjął to do wiadomości i się z tym pogodził, a zrobił to z uśmiechem, który mówił, że nie ma co się martwić. Myślał jednak całkowicie przeciwnie. Nie miał on pojęcia, iż to co miało być nieuniknione, nieuniknione nie było. Jeszcze za czasów, kiedy to smoki władały ziemią, a ludzie byli dość nisko pod nimi w łańcuchu pokarmowym, wśród nich wyróżniała się garstka osobników o zdolnościach ponad przeciętnym. Jednym z nich był właśnie Phinks Bardock, młody Arcymag, którego moc była zdolna do kształtowania rzeczywistości i prawdopodobnie rosłaby po czasy dzisiejsze, gdyby nie zainteresował się nim inny potężny człowiek zwany Blakłudem, który zauważyło fakt, że wpływ jaki ten jeden homosapiens wywiera na świecie go otaczającym, z każdą chwilą jest coraz to bardziej negatywniejszy, więc postanowił on to ukrócić i po złożeniu wizyty chłopakowi szybko wdał się w walkę z Arcymagiem, który zranił go dotkliwie, jednakże i tak skończyło się to ostatecznie dla niego jednostronną masakrą, podczas której ze zwęglonymi mięśniami/organami, skruszonymi kośćmi i kilko skrawkami skóry owiniętymi to co z niego zostało, wypowiedział zaklęcie, która oddzieliła cząstkę jego egzystencji od aktualnego czasu, by kiedyś obudzić się, w którymś z jego przyszłych wcieleń i zacząć regenerować się na nowo, przywracając go do życia. Oczywiście rzecz biorąc musiał to być akurat Romeo, któremu to pewnej nocy ukazało się jego "wcielenie" z przeszłości. Kilka dni po tym w szpitalu powiedziano mu, że postęp nękającego go raka nie tylko się zatrzymał, ale też ten zaczął się cofać. To jednak nie oznaczało, że nastolatek będzie mógł wrócić do normalnego życia, gdyż z czasem dowiedział się, iż posiada dość nietypowe zdolności. Wygląd Zewnętrzny Romeo Whitechapel jest młodym, gdyż jeszcze siedemnastoletnim mężczyzną o dość przeciętnej budowie ciało i średnim wzroście. Jego brzuch z całą pewnością nie zasłania mu przyrodzenia, siegając przy tym do kolan, mięśnie nie są wyrzeźbione na miano kolejnego wcielenia Heraklesa, a i jego jasna i nieskazitelna skóra nie owija wyłącznie samych kości. Ma on łagodne i serdeczne rysy twarzy, która to nie stroni od kilku piegów przy policzkach. Nie ma także tam żadnego donośnego wąsa czy brody, co troszkę boli chłopaka, ale za to wynagradzają mu to jego lekko skośne oczy o wyrazistej i głębokiej złotej barwie, co chłopak odziedziczył po swojej matce. Największą zagadką jednak dla niego są jego włosy o rzadko spotykanym, o ile w ogóle spotykanym naturalnie kolorze, jakim jest jaskrawa zieleń. Możliwe jest, że są one efektem jakiegoś błędu genetycznego, jednak sam Romeo się ich nie wstydzi, a wręcz przeciwnie! Uwielbia je za swoją unikalność, dlatego też nosi je zwykle w postaci sporego końskiego ogona, zakrywającego niemalże całe jego plecy i choć są one przeważnie rozstrzępione to jednak chłopak dba o nie z wielkim zaangażowaniem. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o jego garderobę to nie ogranicza się ona do jakiegoś konkretnego zestawu ubrań. Siedemnastolatek woli bardziej ciągle z nią eksperymentować, kierując się nie tyle aktualnymi trendami co swoimi osobistymi upodobaniami i wygodą. Raz można zobaczyć go podczas cieplejszych dni w krótkich jeansowych spodniach do kolan i rozpiętej czerwonej koszuli w czarną kratę, jaką nie pogardził by typowe kanadyjski drwal, a raz w gustownym czarnym garniturze o czerwonym krawacie. Najczęściej jednak można go zauważyć w ciemnoszarej koszulki, na którą nakłada rozpiętą, cienką białą katanę z ostrym kołnierzem. Do tego czarne spodnie i monochromatyczne adidasy, bądź trampki. Na szyi nosi prosty, złoty nieśmiertelnik, który dostał na urodziny od ojca. Warto dodać, że na dzień dzisiejszy jest on zmuszony nosić standardowy mundur żołnierzy federacji. Osobowość Prawdą jest, że Romeo podczas całej swojej nauki nie był prymusem, a raczej uczniakiem niskich lotów, dla których stabilne 2 było czystą satysfakcją i nic więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebował. To jednak nie wynika z jego braku wiedzy, a bardziej jego lekkiego lenistwa i beztroskiej natury, która nie pozwala mu przez dłuższy czas przejmować się "takimi błahostkami". Tak właściwie to jest on osobą bardzo inteligentną, która ma dość powszechną wiedzę na różne tematy i dziedziny jak np.biologia,chemia czy fizyka. To prawda, że zamiast pracować wolałby on wieść spokojne życie bez obowiązków, podczas którego mógłby oddać się całkowicie grą komputerowym czy japońskim animacją, mangą i ogólnie azjatyckiej popkulturze, której jest wielkim fanem, ale jak już się do czegoś zabierze to zawsze to skończy. Jeśli chodzi o stosunek młodego Whitechapela do innych, to jest on dość pozytywny. Chłopak wręcz uwielbia poznawać to nowe persony, nie zważając przy tym na ich pochodzenie przy poglądy, o ile tylko nie są one skończonymi dupkami. A jeśli takowy spróbuje zajść za skórę "trawiastowłosemu", to ten z wielką satysfakcją odpłaci mu się po stokroć. Ogólnie Romeo to wyluzowana osoba, która lubi się od czasu rozerwać, ale też są sytuacje, gdzie zachowuje on zimną krew, co doskonale idzie w parze w jego ogromną determinacją. Umiejętności & Słabości Romeo Whitechapel jest stuprocentowym człowiekiem z krwi, kości i innych tam materii organicznych. Dlatego też może zginąć jak każdy inny z nich, czy to od dźgnięcia, postrzału czy zachłyśnięcia się przeterminowaną zupą grochową. Z całą pewnością postacie takie jak LoboTaker, Quint czy Przemek0980 podczas walki z nim na bliski dystans zakończą jego żywot w ciągu kilku sekund. Dlatego też opiera się on w dłużej mierze na swojej zaradności, determinacji i ogromnej wiedzy, która nie raz pomagała mu wychodzić z trudnych sytuacji, ratując przy tym jego cztery litery. Oko Spriggan'a (nazwę Romeo zaczerpnął ze swojej ulubionej japońskiej animacji o grupie magów pod tytułem Fairy Tail) to tajemniczy klejnot, który znikąd zrósł się ze środkiem klatki piersiowej młodego Whitechapel'a, zawierający w sobie powoli regenerującą się cząstkę egzystencji Phinks'a Bardock'a. Samo Oko jest łudząco podobne do zwykłej szklanej kulki, z tą różnicą, iż mieni się ciągle zmieniającymi się barwami tęczy, a wokół niego na ciele swojego nosiciela pojawiają się czarne żyłki. Prawdopodobnie jest ono niezniszczalne, bowiem Romeo dokładał wszelkich starań, by skruszyć, spalić czy zamrozić to cholerstwo, i każda z nich nie skończyła się nawet lekkim zarysowaniem. Najważniejsze są jednak jego właściwości, ponieważ zaklęta tam cząstka Arcymaga przeważnie pełni funkcję swego rodzaju symbiozy z Zielonowłosym. Bardock w zamian za podłączenie się do energii życiowej Whitechapel'a, nie tylko cofnął rozwój jego choroby, ale też zwiększa jego regeneracje komórkową do tego stopnia, że złamane kończyny u chłopaka goją się w trzy godziny, rany postrzałowa, bądź cięte od pięciu do piętnastu minut (w zależności od głębokości i tego, czy pocisk w niej został). Możliwe też jest, że sam Phinks robi to tylko dlatego, że śmierć jego nosiciela, także dla niego może być groźna. Najważniejsza jednak jest tutaj inna umiejętność jakiej arcymag użyczył Romeo, czyli: Rozrost Aleertz'a Ta umiejętność jest u Romeo'a widziana najczęściej nie bez powodu, albowiem jak sam stwierdził - "Jest ona nie tylko wszechstronna, ale i mało wymagająca" -. Magia Rozrostu Aleertz'a pozwala bowiem na wytwarzania ogromnej ilości tz. Energi Życia. Ta z kolei odnosi się w największej mierze do natury, a w szczególności do wszelakiej maści roślinności, pozwalając przy tym nie tylko kontrolować i manipulować rozmiarem każdej flory, z jaką chłopak wejdzie w kontakt, ale w późniejszych etapach, po licznych treningach nawet na wytwarzanie jej ze swojego ciała, łączenie się z nią, a nawet "rozmawianie" z roślinami, co działa na takiej zasadzie, że może on "poprosić je o coś", dając im przy tym swego rodzaj świadomości. Whitechapel był dzięki temu zdolny między innymi do błyskawicznego zastąpienia swojej odciętej lewej ręki jej drewnianym odpowiednikiem. Błyskawice Raikiri Są one drugą w kolejności najlepiej opanowaną magią przez zielonowłosego, jednak już ciut więcej wymagającą i w szczególności dość niebezpieczną dla swojego użytkownika, tak samo jak Mróz Invelski czy Płomień Har-Harski. Dlatego też używanie jej wymaga ogromnego skupienia przy generowaniu, przetwarzaniu i kontrolowaniu energii elektrycznej. Fakt, nie jest to tak niebezpieczne, kiedy sama elektryczność znajduje się poza ciałem Romeo'a, jednak kiedy już przez nie przechodzi, to największą uwagę trzeba przykuć nie tylko do natężenia, ale też do częstotliwości, by wpływ na ciało chłopaka, kończył się jedynie na odrętwieniu. Bowiem jeden mały błąd w kalkulacji może nieodwracalnie/śmiertelnie uszkodzić organy wewnętrzne chłopaka, co oczywiście skończy się śmiercią. Whitechapel wykazał też możliwość wpływu na energie kinetyczną, bądź magnetyzm przedmiotów prąd przewodzących. Przeważnie chłopak poddaje swoje całe ciało tylko wyłącznie podczas zwiększanie swojej prędkości, poprzez naładowanie się energią kinetyczną i przyśpieszanie swoich impulsów elektrycznych i przenoszenia ich poza ciałem, co jednak robi rzadko ze względu na ryzyko. Mróz Invelski Mróz Invelski jest trzecim miejscu jeśli chodzi o opanowanie i niebezpieczeństwo jakie niesie ze sobą jego używanie. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje i co jest z resztą oczywiste pozwala swojemu użytkownikowi na kontrolowanie lodu czy śniegu, ale też wytwarzanie go. Dzięki temu może nie tylko tworzyć potężne zamieci, zamrażać w zastraszającym tempie obiekty organiczne i nieorganiczne, ale też wytwarzać najróżniejsze obiekty statyczne jak np. włócznie, pociski czy tarcze, ale i "żywe twory", które mogą się samodzielnie poruszać, a nawet atakować. Największy wpływ na moc rażenia i zasięg tej magii wydaje się być dostęp do wody, albowiem bez niej Romeo zawsze ogranicza się jedynie do np. zamrażania wody w ciałach przeciwników wraz z nimi samymi, bądź ograniczenia widoczności przy pomocy śniegu. Warto zaznaczyć, że chłopak rzadko kiedy skuwa lodem siebie samego, a jeśli już to zrobi, to na krótki czas, po czym stopniowo się odmraża by uniknąć przykrych powikłań. Płomień Har-Harski Najbardziej niszczycielska, lecz także będąca najniebezpieczniejszym rodzajem magii używanym przez Romeo, którego chwila nieuwagi może przy jej użyciu zaszkodzić nie tylko jego osobie, ale i wszystkiemu co jest wokół niego. Oczywiście ten rodzaj magii wykorzystuje element ognia (ewentualnie samego gorąca), co daje możliwość jego generowania,kontrolowania czy zwiększania objętości. Chłopak jednak nigdy nie tworzy płomieni bezpośrednio ze swojego ciała, bo gdy raz spróbował wykonać typowy Fire Punch, to skończyło się do na poparzeniach i prawie na zwęgleniu kończyny. Dlatego też chłopak polega tutaj głównie na atakach dalekiego zasięgu, a jeśli już jest nimi otoczony, to zachowuje się od siebie w odległości od 60 centymetrów do jednego metra. Niedawno Whitechapel odkrył inną możliwość magii Har-Har'a, która wydaje się być bezpieczniejsza. Dlatego też jest stosowana nawet częściej niż pierwotna pirogeneza. Mianowicie chodzi tutaj o możliwość zmuszania obiektów organicznych i nieorganicznych do pochłaniania tlenu i wytwarzania nieokreślonych związków chemicznych, co sprawia, że takowe zostają "transmutowane" w bomby. Jednakże wymaga to ogromnego skupienia i bezpośredniego kontaktu z palcami wskazującymi Romeo'a przez minimalnie 15 sekund. Ponadto nie mogą one być większe masowo od samego użytkownika tej techniki, a siła wybuchu zależy od tego, jak długo cel absorbował tlen. Ponadtko jeśli chodzi o typ zdalnego uruchamiania bomby (przez pstryknięcie palcami Romeo'a), to jeśli to nie nastąpi w ciągu pięciu minut, zostanie anulowane. Istnieje także tryb inpaktowy, ale jest on znacznie słabszy ze względu na przeważnie krótki czas pomiędzy transmutacją, a eksplozją. Wiatr Asphal'a Magia Asphal'a jest raczej dość przeciętnym rodzajem magii, którego Romeo rozpoczął naukę jeszcze przed opanowaniem Rozrostu Aleertz'a, na którego rzecz porzucił praktykowanie tej odmiany. Niegdyś miał możliwość wytwarzania i kontrolowania powietrza, w tym wiatrów, bądź ogólnie na manipulowanie przestrzenią powietrzną w środowisku dookoła, wedle uznania i własnej woli. Dawało to Whitechapel'owi wiele możliwości defensywnych jak i ofensywnych. Mógł on nie tylko obniżać, zwiększać zawartość, bądź ciśnienie tlenu, ale też tworzyć wszelakie kopuły/bańki np. używając ich jako pułapek. Nie brakowało też różnych zawirowań w tym tornad nie tylko do walki z dużą ilością przeciwników, ale też w celach obronnych, bodajże by odciąć punkt A od punktu B, za pomocą potężniej ściany wiatru. Niestety przez zaniedbanie tej sztuki i późny powrót do niej Romeo może na dzień dzisiejszy tworzyć jedynie podmuchy wiatru, a także go "ostrzyć" co sprawia, że te mogą ciąć cele na odległość. Istnieje też możliwość błyskawicznego wywietrzenia danego pomieszczenie co młodziak uczynił, kiedy dookoła niego została rozpylona trucizna. Ziemia Virgo Jest ona opanowana przez zielonowłosego na tak niskim, poniżej podstawowego poziomie jak z resztą Woda Pisces, że nie dość, iż wymaga ogromnej ilości wysiłku, to w dodatku na aktualnym poziomie pozwala jedynie na miotanie głazami, tworzenie tuneli, bądź prostych konstrukcji jak np. ściany czy kolce niskiej jakości. Dlatego też ten rodzaj magii, obdarowany imieniem Virgo, jest używany przez Romeo praktycznie w ogóle. No chyba, że faktycznie wymaga tego sytuacja. Woda Pisces Podobnie jak Ziemia Virgo jest prawie w ogóle nie wyuczona u Whitechapel'a, który dopiero poznaje jej tajniki. Prawdą jest, że pozwala ona na wytwarzanie czy manipulację wodą słodką i słoną dookoła, jednak przez brak umiejętności w tym zakresie i pożeranie energii, jest ona używana, albo jako uzupełnienie do Mrozu Invelskiego, lub dla wzmocnienia dla Błyskawic Raikiri. Romeo Whitechapel nie może jednak używać dwóch różnych typów Magii w tym samym czasie, a jeśli chce w danej chwili przejść na inny rodzaj musi odczekać łącznie tyle, ile używał poprzedniego elementu. Dla przykładu! Jeśli przez 30 sekund używał Wody Pisces, to dopiero po 30 sekundach może użyć Ziemi Virgo. Robi to ze względu na zużycie energii i pobieranie jej od Phinks'a Bardock'a. Albowiem tym więcej energii od niego pobierze, tym większy ten ma Oko Spriggan'a na ciało Whitechapel'a. Oczywiście tym większy wpływ oka, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo przyśpieszenia regeneracji Arcymaga, a kiedy ta się zakończy, ten opuści ciało Romeo, co w najlepszym wypadku poskutkuje nawrotem nowotworu. Dlatego chłopak nie przekracza pewnej granicy, co powoduje, iż osoba jest jedynie powstrzymywana przy życiu. Relacje Phinks Bardock Od czasu przegranej z Blakłudem, przez lata arcymag był w stanie uśpienia, jednak, kiedy obudziła się jego świadomość w jego reinkarnacji w dalekiej przyszłości, którą oczywiście jest Romeo i czego efektem jest powstanie Oka Spriggan'a na jego ciele, zielonowłosy zaczął mieć wizje i sny, gdzie jego dość dawne "oblicze" zaczęło mu się ukazywać, a nawet przemawiać do niego. Phinks nieustannie stara się namówić Whitechapel'a na pobór od niego większej ilości energii, by zacząć się regenerować i w końcu być samodzielnym bytem. Chłopakowi jednak swoje życie miłe i dlatego ogranicza się z tą czynnością, co sprawia, że Arcymag nie raz z niego drwi twierdząc, że i tak wygra, bo jeśli tym mniej energii, tym mniej mocy, a z aktualną jego Hierofanci (osoby ścigające Romeo) wkrótce dorwą zielonołosego i sami wyrwą z niego swojego pana. Romeo jednak zbytnio ignoruje groźby i nieustannie przekomarza się z Bardock'iem, nazywając go pasożytem. Mimo wszystko nie blisko im do wzajemnej nienawiści. Sam Romeo czasem odwiedza w swoim wnętrzu Phinks'a w wolnych chwilach na krótkie pogawedki, na co ten nie zdaje się reagować negatywnie. Ogólnie można powiedzieć, że ich relacja jest naprawdę pokręcona. Ciekawostki * Postać Romeo byłą w dużej mierzę inspirowana mangą i japońską animacją pod tytułem Fairy Tail. Warto też dodać, że sam zielonowłosy jest wielkim fanem tejże produkcji i wiele nazw mu towarzyszącym zaczerpnął od niej... * Zielonowłosy złożył już około pół-tuzina podań o przyznanie mu mecha. Wszystkie jednak zostały rozpatrzone negatywnie. * Imię "Romeo" jest oczywiście zaczerpnięte z dramatu Romeo i Julia, który raczej jest znany przez większość użytkowników na tej wiki. Whitechapel za nazwisko wzięło się natomiast od amerykańskiego zespołu z Knoxville, która gra muzykę deathcore, ale też od Londyńskiej dzielnicy, gdzie mordował Kuba Rozpruwacz. * Przyznam się bez bicia, że lekko inspirowałem się Kuramą i Naruto przy tworzeniu Phinks'a i Romeo. * Chłopak nienawidzi, kiedy ktoś obraża jego włosy. Z resztą tak samo jak pizzy z ananasem. * Ma on mały fetysz to różnej maści medalionów czy talizmanów, ale ukrywa się z tym. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures